Weiss are like a box of chocolates
by Hentai Slave
Summary: (One -shot) My take on what kind of chocolate the four Weiss boys would be, based on their characteristics...


Title: Weiss are like a box of chocolates  
  
Author: Hentai Slave  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Humor, general  
  
Summary: (One -shot) My take on what kind of chocolate the four Weiss boys would be, based on their characteristics...  
  
Notes: I was thinking about kenken as chocolate, as that was how he was always portrayed in fics, then I thought, "can't the other boys be chocolate too?" and this fic pops out. My friends love the take on Omi. I am the same person as Hentai Y. Slave, the one who brought you the RanXKen fic, "Ran and I". Go read that too!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or any of its characters or any of the chocolates/brands mentioned. I do wish I own a box of Weiss chocolates though...yum yum!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Case 1: Aya, the icy redhead, ugly orange sweater wearing florist in the day, wielding his way with his beloved katana in the night. I bring you:  
  
The classic white chocolate - the Ayan chocolate  
  
The Ayan chocolate is a square piece of frozen, white chocolate, coated with strawberry syrup on top, looking simply delicious. It contains a single, hard nut on the inside. If you can get pass the hard shell, you'll be rewarded with the sweet taste of pure chocolate. It is difficult to melt the exterior of this particular frozen white chocolate, but it can be done. This chocolate is usually displayed wrapped in an orange cloth or next to a small knife. Not to be consumed with the Takatori chocolate.  
  
Case 2: Kenken, the cheerful brunette, soccer maniac cum clumsy florist in the day, temperamental dark bugnuk slashing assassin in the night. I bring you:  
  
The hot brown chocolate - the Kenken chocolate  
  
The Kenken chocolate is a round piece of rich brown chocolate, bearing a slightly hard nut in the center, usually hollow. Depending on the situation, this chocolate can either be bitter hot, burning your tongue if you're not careful, or sugary sweet, melting instantly on your tongue and warming your heart. It is a great dessert to eat while watching any soccer match, but one must be careful not to consume it with the Kase chocolate. This chocolate is most popular with children and is usually found displayed with smaller Soccer-kids chocolates.  
  
Case 3: Yotan, the flirtatious blonde, lazy and flirty florist in the day, wire sweeping assassin in the night. I bring you:  
  
Caramel chocolate - the Yotan chocolate  
  
The Yotan chocolate is the light brown, caramel chocolate. The outer layer is covered with creamy caramel syrup, dripping with strips of black chocolate to give it an extra saucy taste. The inner layer contains oozing light brown chocolate, making it full of exciting great taste. This nut-less chocolate has an overall desirable appearance, although it becomes bitter eating it with the Asuka chocolate. As it contains alcoholic content, it is only to be consumed by those 18 years old and above. WARNING: Do not consume the Yotan chocolate with the Neu chocolate, as it may result in choking.  
  
Case 4: Omitchi, the genki blonde, happy schoolboy cum hardworking florist in the day, computer geek and dart throwing assassin in the night. I bring you:  
  
The M&Ms milk chocolate - The Omitchi chocolate  
  
The Omitchi chocolate is the all familiar M&Ms chocolate, not very expensive or exquisite, but you just can't get enough of it. It has a thin outer shell, seemingly easy to crack, vibrant colors ranging from red to brown. However, no matter what color outer shell of the Omitchi chocolate you take, the insides of all of them contain the same dark brown chocolate, ordinary yet very sweet. One experiences a cuddly warm feeling while consuming the chocolate and has very few side effects. Great snack to eat as you are using the computer in those late hours. Remember, the Omitchi chocolate melts in your mouth, not in your hands!  
  
** Warning: The above mentioned products are not to be consumed in excess, as it may lead to addiction and overall shrieking, fan-girl behavior. Best consumed fresh in the day.  
  
Weiss chocolates - available at the Kritiker shop near you!  
  
~End~  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author: Hohohoho!! That was fun...makes me hungry though. Hehe *maniac grin*  
  
Weiss: Hentai  
  
Author: Thank you ^o^  
  
Aya: Shi-ne!!!  
  
Author: R&R PLEASE!!!! 


End file.
